


Big, small talk

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [26]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Alone and waiting on good news; Victor, Brian, and Carl attempt to create some form of friendly conversation.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 26: 'I can't believe they chose this wallpaper'





	Big, small talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Less than five days left folks. We'll reach this quota yet.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

If things had been awkward when Jonas was in the apartment then things after he left were nearly unbearable. Everyone else had gone to rescue Four (or Bellatrix as she was now going by) over half an hour ago and now that Jonas had followed suit, Victor, Brian, and Carl found themselves sat together in a stranger's home. Minutes of uninterrupted silence passed as the small, barely acquainted group struggled to come up with conversation starters. Nobody wanted to the first to speak, fearing the responsibility of inevitably terrible small talk.

"I can't believe they chose this wallpaper" Victor finally spoke up, unable to take the endless silence any longer. "I mean it's just dreadful"

"I wouldn't really be knowing" replied Carl, brushing the dust that had poured down from the ceiling off of his shoulders. He had barely been given the chance to look around when he could see, the group had hustled him away from the door before he could even catch his breath, and now that he was blind the wallpaper wasn't really an issue to him.

"You know medicine isn't really my field but if you want me to take a look at that for you-" the sofa creaked, indicating that someone, presumably Victor, had moved, putting Carl on high alert.

"Come near me and I kill you," he said firmly. Victor instantly sat back down. It was an empty threat, everybody knew that. Carl's fighting days were over (not that they'd ever really begun). Besides, it was clear who side Brian would take in event of an attack. Only an idiot would pick a fight with a military robot. All the same, Victor complied without protest. He didn't want to be the one to cause more tension than there already was.

"So do you think this is going to work?" Asked Brian after a few more seconds of dreaded silence.

"What, the rescue mission? No way dude. The girls already dead and the others are likely to end up the same way. Maybe if we're lucky they'll be too injured to be of use" he explained bluntly. It was unlikely but all things considered, it was the best outcome. In an ideal world, they'd win the day and live happily ever after. Unfortunately, it didn't take much for Carl to realise he wasn't living in an ideal world. If Damon got hold of any of them it would be game over. Death or retreat, hell or hiding. Neither were glory filled options. However, it was the closest to victory they were ever going to get.

"Woah, that's cold" Brian laughed involuntarily. There was no other response he could give. He wasn't exactly programmed for this sort of scenario.

"It's honest" Carl scowled. "We can pretend that every thing's going to be okay but let's face it, we're not in a very good position here. If none of them come back at all that'll probably be a good sign"

"And if they do?" asked Brian, not sure if he actually wanted to know.

"Then I guess it'll be down to us" he shrugged. The room went quiet once more. Nobody was in any hurry to revive the conservation. Nobody wanted to think about the three of them: a robot, a runaway scientist, and a blind man, against an enemy that couldn't be stopped.

"Yep, awful wallpaper" Victor muttered.


End file.
